Michalak
Michalak is a character in Virtis Tales and one of two primary characters in the zombies server in the Link Arc of the story. He is a minecraft player and was regular on play.mini.com, until, after Virtis take over, the server was converted into play.virz.net, where Michalak worked alone to survive, becoming aggressive and unopen to company, atleast until Peron shows up. Biography Michalak helps him and even gives up his last cure bottle to save Peron even when he himself became infected. The two eventually find all but one ingredient to make a cure bottle for Michalak to cure his infection. They loot a house but get incapacitated by players B1ll1e and Ab3l, and taken to the survival camp The Zeta. They introduce the camp, how they are a big community and do well with their own farm and supplies, and say they can join the community in return with helping them with daily errands. Michalak is quick to accept the offer as they completed his cure bottle, but Peron is hesitant as it seems fishy that they have essentially forced them into the community. Michalak goes on lookout duty and becomes more accepting to company. Later on Peron retrieves Michalak from guard duty and pulls him to a room, where he explains the situation using Milky_bar's book as evidence. Peron explains the Zeta secretly kill players for loot, and Milky_bar noticed this and investigated. MB then went onto try and start a rebellion, and hid a stash of TNT in his dorm and dug a tunnel underneath the camp to plant it all to escape. MB gave a book with all his evidence to Peron but was noticed, and taken to the basement by B1ll1e and Ab3l and killed. Peron and Michalak complete the tunnel and place all the TNT, but Peron forgot the redstone torch and goes back to the dorm to get it, while Michalak digs up to get everyone's attention at the main ground. The camp members, B1ll1e and the snipers, all hunting Peron and Michalak down after B1ll1e declared them as traitors, aim their guns at him. Meanwhile Peron is found in the dorm by a player named Maxw3ll, but manages to convince him to join his side by handing him the book. Michalak tries to convince everybody to join him in the uprising, and Maxw3ll comes and aims his gun at Michalak, pretending he is on B1ll1e's side. Maxw3ll then shoots B1ll1e in the abdomen, and is gunned down by snipers as a result, triggering an all out war in the camp as survivors choose their side and gun each other down. Michalak hides behind the stage and an injured B1ll1e wanders off, as Peron ignites the TNT, causing a gigantic explosion in the camp. Peron reunites with Michalak and rushes out of the camp during the battle. Michalak supporters follow them, as well as Zeta supporters keen on killing them. Ab3l and B1ll1e, the latter wounded after being shot, instruct those on their side to hunt down the rebels, with some on horses. Ab3l then says to B1ll1e that he will turn the Zeta into a forced labour camp. Michalak is shot in the leg with an arrow, and two rebels defend Peron while he helps but are both killed by a stampeding horse and zombies respectively. Peron and Michalak finds rebels defedning themselves in a small make-shift hut, and help by distracting the Zeta members, allowing the rebels in the hut to fight back and escape into the woods. Peron and Michalak go to follow, but are cut off by B1ll1e, who shoots Peron. In retaliation, Michalak shoots her thrice in the chest, and she stumbles to the floor and is devoured by zombies. Ab3l and a zeta member capture the pair and confine them to cages, with Ab3l blaming them for turning the zeta into a prison camp. The cages are tied to horses and ride off back to Zeta. Virtis open the Link, and Peron and Michalak, are saved by Blue and Dr_P3, killing Ab3l and his henchman to rescue them. Once they realise the servers have merged, they kill off the remaining Zeta members and free the prisoners. The ambiguous people contact them, as well as Scorpion and the owner of the zombie server: Icarus. They discover the consoles are locked to those admins and set out to kill them; pushing Icarus out of his tower window onto an iron bar, and sailing back to Scorpion's tower. Peet_er returns and apologies to Blue, revealing he has been assisting him on his journey with P3, Peron and Michalak, and even destroys the army template. Scorpion is fed up with the Virtis limitations and gives up his Link password to the ambiguous people. Once Michalak destroys Scorpion's life support machine, he disintegrates. The ambiguous people gain full control over the Link, and close it, separating the servers; Peron and Michalak go back to surviving and Blue and P3 live in the base. In the Virtis Tales Season 2 premeire: Impact, Michalak is seen with Peron finally resting inside Icarus' tower. In the Virtis Tales finale: Blackout, when the server is restored back to mini-games by owner Striker, he puts Michalak and Peron in-charge of a new, reformed zombies gamemode. Peron and Michalak, humbled, are joined by the revived Milky bar and Maxw3ll. Category:Characters